Presently, computer equipment more or less permanently occupies space on a desktop, even though the computer may be used only part of the time. While it is known to move the central processor/drive (CPU) case and/or the keyboard off of the desktop and out of the way, the monitor alone takes up considerable space on the desktop, which space otherwise often could be put to other uses. Furthermore, some business professionals and other computer users would prefer to completely disguise their computer equipment on occasions when they meet with clients, co-workers or the like. Many will also prefer that the central area of the desk above the knee recess remain free and unobstructed by computer equipment.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,761,152 J. Cory Aug. 10, 1971 4,717,212 K. Roberts Jan. 05, 1988 3,938,766 B. Herbolsheimer et al. Feb. 17, 1976 4,828,342 A. Stefan May 09, 1989 4,695,104 E. Lederman Sep. 22, 1987 4,766,422 R. Wolters et al. Aug. 23, 1988 4,669,789 P. Pemberton Jun. 02, 1987 4,345,803 P. Heck Aug. 24, 1982 4,836,623 R. Holland Jun. 06, 1989 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,152 teaches a motorized cabinet that elevates a TV monitor and which has a pulley and cable system of elevation. Limit switches are utilized therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,766 teaches a hand-crank powered lifting system of the jack-screw or acme type which is used for raising and lowering a typewriter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,212 teaches a rack and pinion power lift system for a sewing machine that enables the machine to be hidden away when not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,342 teaches a scissors-type lift designed for a computer monitor and CPU that is electrically operated and lockable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,803 shows, in FIGS. 4 and 8, a work station desk where the monitor may rest off to one side. A monitor recess may be filled with block inserts to restore a level top surface, but not while the monitor is installed therein and not automatically.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,104, 4,766,422, and 4,669,789 teach desks with computer supports that can be folded in a manner that the computer is hidden from view when not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,623 teaches an executive's desk that can convert from a standard desk to a computer center.
Some of the patents show hinged monitor covers which act as level work space when closed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,104 shows one which is of a bi-fold type.
None of the patents teach using a side compartment to contain an automatic monitor lift assembly.